Various mining machines such as excavator and dump truck operate in a mining site. There are known unmanned mining machines controlled to travel in a mine along set target traveling courses. Such an unmanned mining machine autonomously travels by dead-reckoning navigation using information detected by a device for detecting an orientation of the mining machine.